


Roses and Thorns

by Bod



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea is Felicity Smoak, Crossover, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bod/pseuds/Bod
Summary: What if Felicity Smoak's mom married a rich British diplomat and moved to London, and Felicity ends up as Mycroft Holmes's PA.Mostly Felicity's POV.
Relationships: Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Roses and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A First Time For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230444) by [Blood_Sucker_1428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/pseuds/Blood_Sucker_1428). 

> This story will be placed entirely in the Sherlock fandom. Just stealing Felicity and her family from Arrow.

Felicity was having fun, holed up in her dorm room with her headphones blasting, testing out her new virus on a few government agencies. The only way to see if her code works is to test her algorithm on real systems, otherwise, it is just theory. She just hacked into various agency and add an empty file with a random name as proof that she was there, a little digital graffiti.

She thoroughly enjoyed creating a good piece of code, times like these where she can focus on the codes and she can shut out the outside world, entirely not bothered by the fickle weather outdoors.

She is now hacking into British government department number five. Felicity is wondering if she should diversify her targets, try the codes on some private institutions next. 

The weekend is turning out to be productive and thoroughly satisfying.

* * *

The next morning Felicity had to rush her way to a morning lecture. Her dorm room is actually one of the student housing, which is located outside of the University camplus, and she has to cross the road to get to the campus. She totally regretted selecting a course with a Monday morning lecture. She swears the lecturer purposely set the lecture on early Monday to discourage students from attending. Maybe the professor figures those who would choose such a slot are the quiet goody two shoes.

Felicity had to struggle to close her backpack while running down the sidewalk, when a black tinted sedan stopped beside her and the side door opened up, effectively blocking her path. A black suited buff guy who screams secret agent exted the care and stood in front of her. He waved her into the car. “Miss Felicity Smoak.” He said in a serious official sounding voice. “My employer would like a word with you.”

Felicity immediately backed up away from the car, refusing the guy, “No way I’m going into a stranger’s car, no matter how hot you are.” She got prepared to run, but to her surprise, found that the guy was way too quick for her and had already block her escape.

“Miss Smoak,” The secret agent guy spoke sharply, “Be assured that we are an official entity requesting your cooperation in regards to … your illegal online activities.”

“What online activities? My online activities are of the legal kind. I’d never do any online stuff that is of the … illegal..” Felicity tried to find a way out of this situation, but the totally secret agent dude just raised his eyebrow at her while his deepened his glare at her. That takes skill.

“Oh Crap!” That’s when Feliciy knew she is truly in trouble.

* * *

And that was how Felicity found herself getting into a dark car and led into an interrogation room in a basement of a building. It doesn’t seem like a police station, and since when does a typically office building have interrogation rooms? That wall to wall mirror is definitely a two way mirror, she’d bet her scholarship on it.

And now she is treated to the waiting treatment. They’ve taken away her belongings. Even though she was pretty terrified when she arrived, the terror has faded since. She had imagined various different scenarios of what would happen to her now. But after a while, her imagination started to make her in-sensitised to the idea of being a criminal, she started to romanticise the idea.

Felicity started imagining being kept underground and forced to build complicated firewalls for a government secret agency. Like Q for James Bond. After a while of imagining more and more fanciful and unrealistic scenarios, her more practical side start to kick in and she got tired of trying to guess at something she has no control over anyway, it’s not like she can turn back time. And now she is just bored to death, resigned to whatever fate has for her next. Felicity has already counted all the tiles in the room, they’re 458 of them on the floor. Sixteen plywood boards on the ceiling.

She is just contemplating whether to take a nap when the door opens to admit a man in his thirties, in a three piece suit. 

“Hi!” Felicity can’t help herself, finally! “Um.. so how much trouble am I in?”

“Miss Smoak, I want you to fully understand the extent of the dire situation you have put yourself in.”

“Umm, yeah. I am really sorry for that by the way. I promise I won’t do it again.” Felicity tried to look small and harmless, “By the way, what’s your name? You obviously know mine.” Felicity giggled nervously. 

She has a feeling, from the unimpressed look from the guy, that he wasn’t fooled at all. He didn’t even bother to sit down on the other chair across the table. Standing directly opposite looking down on her, being intimidating. This guy sure knows how to play the room for maximum effect. 

“Unauthorised access into any system you have no rights to is criminal in any circumstances. Much less hacking into a government facility, this is considered treason.” 

_Oh good,_ Felicity thought, relieved. _They only found out about one._

“And it seems you didn’t limit yourself to just one attempt.” 

_Shit._ Felicity berated herself. _This guy is sharp!_

“Miss Smoak, how many times have you hacked into our government?” He said, “And don’t bother lying. It will only make your situation worse if you do.” 

“Five..?” Felicity answered truthfully. 

“And?” The guy prompted. 

“And two hospitals, and two financial institutes,” Felicity sighed, giving in. “That was it, I swear. I was just playing. I’m very impressed that you guys found out by the way, I wasn’t doing anything, really. How did you catch me?”

There was a pause before the guy sighed tiredly, Felicity reckoned he was debating whether to tell her, “It was a bit of a happenstance, I saw the unsanctioned file being created. And as it appeared in the file system, I investigated, and backtrace the unauthorised access back to you.” 

“On a Sunday.!?” Felicity was surprised, and here everyone thought that government servants only work by the clock.

The suit guy glared at her, so she quickly put on her penitent face. Felicity somehow get the feeling that he’d read her like an open book. 

“So..,” Felicity dared to ask, “is there any way I am not going to get arrested? I can work it off for MI5 or something? I’m sure I can be more use than doing community service.. ” 

“We don’t give out community service for treason, Miss Smoak.” The guy scoffed, “And you would be wasted on them.” 

“You are lucky you didn’t commit any other crimes other than cyber attack.” He continued. “You have proven yourself to be smart and seem to know right from wrong, but have little respect for authority and the law. For a genius, that is a dangerous thing to be left uncheck, so we cannot let this slide.”

“No, you won’t be locked up, Miss Smoak. Know that your only other option is to be thrown into a maximum security prison that makes you never see the light of day, I have other plans for you.” 

“You will receive an email tonight with instructions for your.. Let’s call it _probation_ . If you go against any of the arranged plans for you, you will find yourself charged with your crimes and locked up. Do you understand?”

He waits until Felicity nods her head before saying, “Good.” 

“I will make sure that you will no longer have so much free time for any trouble making.” With that, the guy turned and left the room, as dramatic as the way he came in. 

“Hey,” Felicity yelled after him. “You never told me your name!”

“Who is he anyway,” Felicity muttered to an empty room. 

* * *

Felicity waited for a while, before someone came in with her belongings and told her she can leave. 

Felicity quickly took the opportunity to ask about the guy who interrogated her. 

“Oh. That’s Mycroft Holmes. He works for the government.” 

Which is so vague it basically could mean anything. Though he must be pretty high in the government food chain to be such in control of her… Felicity is at a lost to describe her current situation.. It defies what she knows as conventional treatment of a hacker.

When she got back to her dorm room, she finds an email from mholmes@gov.uk detailing a schedule of where she is expected to be at what time. 

For the semester! 

In fact, it has scheduled all the way through to the end of the semester break. Felicity quickly checked it against her timetable, it basically covers all of her free time outside lectures and tutorials.. And exam papers. The only timing not on the list is her bed time. This is scarily detailed, that this Mycroft Holmes can know her schedule with such accuracy. 

Felicity felt like she just woke up from a dream, and the reality is actually one where Big Brother exists. 

_Damn it, Felicity, what have you gotten yourself into._


End file.
